


What Else is New

by FreezingRayne



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/FreezingRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s four o’clock on a Sunday and all is not right.</p>
<p>On any normal day off, Kyoya would have expected at least three calls from Tamaki already, the breathless gush of, “Kyoya, I have an idea!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else is New

It’s four o’clock on Sunday afternoon and all is not right.

On average, Kyoya would have expected at least three breathless calls from Tamaki already, gushing, “Kyoya, I have an idea!” Tamaki would come over to his house, or he would go to Tamaki’s, to talk out another one of his ridiculous plans. _Yes_ , they could have an elephant flown in from Kenya, but _no_ , it wouldn’t get here by tomorrow morning.

Around five-thirty Kyoya decides to go pay him a visit anyway. After all, there are other things that need to be discussed.

He finds Tamaki sitting out in the back garden, pants rolled up to just below his knees, feet dangling in the lily pond.

He looks unusually somber, but when Kyoya’s shadow falls over him and he looks around, his face still breaks into a smile.

“Kyoya! I didn’t know you were here!”

Kyoya sits down beside him. “Of course you didn’t. I told your housekeeper not to trouble herself with finding you. I knew you’d be off doing something strange.”

Tamaki splashes his feet back into the water and leans his chin on his fist. He lets out a long sigh, like he’s posing for one of the club functions.

“What’s wrong?” Kyoya asks, knowing he’ll keep it up if he doesn’t ask.

“I was just thinking about Haruhi,” he says wistfully.

_What else is new_ , Kyoya wants to say, but it will most likely just make Tamaki pout.

“Oh yes?” he says instead. “So was I. I was thinking that for our pirate theme next week, we could dress her as—.”

“I was just thinking about how she’s had her first kiss viciously stolen from her!” Tamaki puts his head in his hands, voice trembling with emotion. “How that special moment was ripped away like a sail in a storm-tossed sea!”

“It was your fault, if I remember correctly,” Kyoya says delicately. “And why should it matter to you anyway?”

Tamaki sits back up, kicking his feet in the pond. Two very alarmed koi flit away between the swaying grasses.

“Why? Why you ask?”

Kyoya sighs. “I just did.”

“Oh, Kyoya! When I met Haruhi, I thought I’d had a glimpse into the future that fate has mapped out for me! The two of us, walking in a garden, cherry blossoms swaying in the gentle breeze. We would dine by candlelight, and then, while the waves crash on the beach—.”

“You’re on a beach?” Kyoya interrupts. “I thought you were in a garden.”

Tamaki doesn’t let it break his stride. “And as the last light of dusk faded, she would stand on her toes and kiss me, and it would all be perfect!” The light fades from his eyes. “But now, alas! That can never be!”

“Life is full of disappointments,” Kyoya reasons.

Tamaki turns sad eyes to him, reminding him a bit of a puppy that’s been put outside for the night.

“But don’t you understand, Kyoya? I missed my chance! Now where will I have my first kiss? I wanted it to be with Haruhi!”

Kyoya flips open his notepad, wondering if maybe he should have brought a book. “You know, the fact that she’s kissed someone else first doesn’t mean she can’t kiss you. As I understand it, it’s not just a one-time occurrence.”

“But it’s not the same!” Tamaki kicks his feet again. Kyoya feels sorry for the fish. “Now I have no plans! I have no idea where my first kiss will strike! I won’t be prepared, I won’t—.”

Kyoya blows out his breath through his nose. Surely, there’s a way to remedy this. They have more important things to discuss, after all.

Setting down his clipboard and pencil, he leans in and kisses Tamaki on the mouth, cutting him off mid-complaint. He stiffens, making a tiny noise, and Kyoya laces a hand in his hair, thinking he may as well do the thing properly. Tamaki’s lips part, and Kyoya tastes a flash of his tongue before he pulls away.

“What…you…I…” Tamaki seems unable to form words, cheeks very red. “Wha…”

Kyoya pushes his glasses back up his nose. “See? Now you can stop worrying about it.”

“Kyoya…” Tamaki has his fingertips pressed to his lips. “Kyoya, you kissed me!”

“Yes. Sorry it wasn’t on a beach.”

“You…you’re…now I’ve had my first kiss stolen too!”

“Well, yes.” Kyoya flips another page of his notebook. “But it was my first as well, if that’s any consolation.”

“Oh.” Tamaki appears to consider it for a moment. “Well, alright then.”


End file.
